Do you love me? Do I love you?
by ClampLover
Summary: Drables in which, a netnavi ponders why it's wrong to love your best friend, years are passing in silence, and a girl is wondering who'll catch her if she falls. Various pairings, Chpt 13: Wonderful: And everything was red, brown, and blue LanMayluJasmine
1. Best Friends

Wow. 10 minutes until midnight and I'm getting inspired to write a story. I'm rushing into something again. It's August 5th right now. Maybe I'll have this fic up by December.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Megaman. Okay, I said it. Now put the lawyers down. Vultures.

Now on with the fic. I'd like it if people reviewed, but please don't give me any flames. By the way, not a lot of season 2 stuff going on. I missed A LOT of episodes

* * *

Is it wrong to be in love with your best friend? I stay up late and ponder those few words while Maylu is sleeping. If something goes wrong, you lose him. And I couldn't stand to lose Mega, at least not again. 

Damn Pharoman. He caused us all so many problems. But I find comfort in the fact I never have to see him again. When Megaman was deleted, I didn't sleep, didn't net-battle, didn't do anything, except cry and wish my tears could bring him back.

But they didn't.

I regretted not telling him thst I cared about him. That I loved him. Every day I'd just stare straight in front of me screaming inside at myself, because he didn't know. Then I screamed at Pharoman calling him a bastard and wishing he would go back to hell. Then I yelled at Protoman for not noticing that beam of light and finally I yelled at Megaman. I screamed and shrieked because he got himself deleted. I was mad at him for not being around. I was mad at him for leaving. He left me, Lan, Maylu, and all the people who cared about him.

Then we learned we could get Megaman back. As soon as I heard that I was like 'Pack your bags Roll. Time to get Megaman back.' That worked out REAL well. Not only did we almost lose Gutsman, I had to go through Hell AGAIN because Pharoman sent Mega down a crack into boiling hot lava, and finally I was turned to stone. It all worked out in the end, well mostly. See we got Megaman back, _WOO HOO_, Pharoman was gone, and so was Wily and the WWW empire. Of course that started the get revenge on Lan and his net-navi stuff, but that all worked out for the best.

Did I mention how **COMPLETLEY AND UTTERLY** **ECSTATIC** I was when I saw Megaman alive. For once a loved one came back from the dead. Everyone wishes that a person they cared about would come back and live but this is one of the few times it happened.

After a while things got back to normal, except for that WWW chased Megaman and Lan around the world on a trip they had won. During their trip, Net City was created. When I first saw it, I was amazed to see all the stores and how beautifully crafted the buildings were. When the two heros came home, Maylu and I showed them all over net-city. Of course the most ANNOYING thing on the trip was Aki. I can't help it, I'm a girl. We get jealous. Easily.Oh so very easily.

I guess I'm just trying to lighten the news I'm about to tell you. Learning about Grave, a new crime syndicate,was the worst thing about that day, but the Aki experience wasn't a walk in the park in my opinino. I'm not a big fan, I'd choose any Rent song over her everyday of the week.

Grave gave us a lot of crap to deal with. Theyfroze Net City, deleted so many nvis including Torchman,and destroyed a lot of data because of their viruses. I, not to mention everyone else,almost lost Mega AGAIN because of that Bug accident and the Grave Beast. Thankfully, Lan brought Megaman back to us. But dear lord. If they ever do something like this again, I'll delete him myself. I really will.

Amonth of peace andnot having to deal with humans and navistrying to delete Megaman ended rather quickly. One day Dr. Hikari left his bag at home. Maylu went with Lan and Chiaso to deliver it to him, so I naturally came along. We then saw someone trying to crossfuse. It failed. Horribly.

Of course this started Lan up. He wanted to crossfuse too. Dr. Hikarishot down his idea. Did it stopLan though? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, and did I mention NOOOOOOOOOOO! That day, Lan and Megaman crossfused, we learned oftwo new net threats, and half of Sci-Lab was demolished.

And thatday changed my life, along with everone elses.I figured two months tops until someone goes down.

But it wasn't Megaman this time. It was Protoman. Protoman's soul was corrupted. Protoman became the enemy. Protoman, Protoman, Protoman. Not Megaman.When I found out, I just felt numb. I didn't think this was happening. It just wasn't real.The naviwho saved Megaman, saved so many people, did so much, was gone.

And then I thought of Chaud. He lost Protoman, his best friend in the world. And he believed was his fault. The guilt left him broken. He was still Chaud, but at the same time, he wasn't. I know one day we'll get both Chaud and Protoman back. If we don't...I'd rather not think about it.

With Protoman leaving us for the darkloids, I couldn't help but worry. Protoman with the use of darkchips could deleteMegaman, and this time, he would be gone for good. And what if it happens during crossfusion. There's no way Lan would ever live again. I know Maylu realizes this, and she worries about Lan too. Almost everyday, they go out and risk their lives for people who will never know them and don't care at all.What if the misson goes wrong?What if they leave us without knowing...

I've tried so many times to tell him my feelings, but I'm afraid. Can I really sacrifice my best friend's friendship? What if he doesn;t love me?

Back to my earlier question. Is it wrong to be in love with your best friend? If I tell Mega my feelings, what would happen if he didn't feel the same way. What if he felt guilty, or just avoided me at all costs?It would hurt him maybe more than it hurt me. And I would rather keep my feelings bottled up than hurt Megaman.

I guess for me, I shouldn't love him. I should try to get these feelings to leave.

I can live with that. I won't tell him of my feelings.

But I wish I could.

* * *

Wow. I finished this. For the few people who might be still reading this, I know it's crappy but I have to put it up. When the series ends or when I learn what happened in season two, I'll fix the story. Please review, just , NO FLAMES. 

**June 4, 2006:** Hi, It's me ClampLover. I fixed a couple grammar mistakes and changed a few phrases to make the story flow better. I'll be doing this for all my fics within the next couple of weeks. Then I'll be writting more since my school gets out in the middle of June. If any words come together, blame the format, not me.


	2. Fear

I played Megaman Team Protoman and learned more about the end of Axess. Meddy Bashing is now included.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Megaman. Okay, I said it. Now put the lawyers down. Vultures.

Now on with the fic. I'd like it if people reviewed, but please don't give me any flames. By the way, not a lot of season 2 stuff going on. I missed A LOT of episodes and I don't really know what really happened in Axess . TP stuff is real though.

I have 130 hits..

I'm just guessing what happens in Axess.

I know people get annoyed when the games and anime are crossed over, but I don't know what stream is about. How else am I gonna bring Meddy in this fic.?SO in other words, TP is gonnna follow after axess. Steam isn't a part of my fic. If you hate it, well this is why I'll be keeping the first version of this up.

&&&&&&&

I love Megaman.

Does he love me?

Maybe he loves Meddy.

I've might of lost him again. The first time hurt less.

-----------

Damn Pharoman. He caused us all so many problems. But I find comfort in the fact I never have to see him again. When Megaman was deleted, I didn't sleep, didn't net-battle, didn't do anything, except cry and wish my tears could bring him back.

But they didn't.

I regretted not telling him thst I cared about him. That I loved him.

Every day I'd just stare straight in front of me screaming inside at myself, because he didn't know.

Then I screamed at Pharoman calling him a bastard and wishing he would go back to hell.

Then I yelled at Protoman for not noticing that beam of light and finally I yelled at Megaman. I screamed and shrieked because he got himself deleted. I was mad at him for not being around. I was mad at him for leaving.

He left me, Lan, Maylu, and all the people who cared about him.

---------------------------

Then we learned we could get Megaman back. As soon as I heard that I was like 'Pack your bags Roll. Time to get Megaman back.' That worked out REAL well. Not only did we almost lose Gutsman, I had to go through Hell AGAIN because Pharoman sent Mega down a crack into boiling hot lava, and finally I was turned to stone. It all worked out in the end, well mostly. See we got Megaman back, WOO HOO, Pharoman was gone, and so was Wily and the WWW empire. Of course that started the get revenge on Lan and his net-navi stuff.

Did I mention how **COMPLETLEY AND UTTERLY** **ECSTATIC** I was when I saw Megaman alive. For once a loved one came back from the dead. Everyone wishes that a person they cared about would come back and live but this is one of the few times it happened.

----------------------

After a while things got back to normal, except for that whole chase Megaman and Lan around the world thing.

During their trip, Net City was created. When I first saw it, I was amazed to see all the stores and how beautifully crafted the buildings were. When the two heros came home, Maylu and I showed them all over net-city. Of course the most ANNOYING thing on the trip was Aki. I can't help it, I'm a girl. We get jealous. REAL EASILY.

I guess I'm over exaggerating. Learning about Grave was the worst thing about that day, but the Aki experience wasn't a walk in the park either. After all the crap Grave gave us , like freezing Net City and destroying a lot of data because of rain, I almost lost Mega AGAIN because of that Bug accident and the Grave Beast. Thankfully, Lan brought Megaman back to us.

But dear lord.

If they ever do something like this again, I'll delete him myself. I really will.

--------------

A month of peace and no people trying to delete Mega ended rather quickly. One day Dr. Hikari left his bag at home. Maylu went with Lan and Chiaso to deliver it to him, so I naturally came along. We then saw someone trying to crossfuse.

It failed.

Horribly.

Of course this started Lan up.

His idea was shot down though. DId it stop him though? NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, and did I mention NOOOOOOOOOOO! That day, Lan and Megaman crossfused, we learned of TWO new net threats, and half of Sci-Lab was demolished.

And once again, Lan and Megaman are getting in danger.

--------------

The next day, they became a net-savors.

It took us a little while to find out about this, but Maylu is persistant. Ya gotta love her. Because we followed them, Megaman got his first soul union. From who, ME of course.

Maylu and I still worried about them. Our fears decreased when we found out Protoman and Chaud were helping them. I still worried and being the _optimist_ that I am, I had figured two months tops until someone goes.

But it wasn't Megaman. It was Protoman.

Protoman's soul was corrupted.

Protoman became the enemy.

Protoman, Protoman, Protoman.

Not Megaman.

Chaud must have felt horrible. His net-navi, and best friend, had gone over to the dark side and he must have thought it was his fault.

-----------------

It was a long and tough battle. Regal and Shademan made it easier on us by arguing and demolishing their partnership. But Protoman was still evil. For a while, everything went downhill. Prisimman and his net-op fused with darkchips and became evil too, Ms. Yuri spread darkchips, and Maylu and I **FAILED** crossfusing.

Maylu then became a little depressed. When I asked her about it, she just replied. ''I'm a little sad.'' She really missed Lan. Having someone constantly around you disappearing is one of the most painful things in the world. And for once in her life, she failed. Whenever Maylu was told she couldn't do something, she did it. But this time she failed.

I'm didn't think she could handle it.

Hasn't everyone suffered enough?

----------

Weeks after the failed cross-fusion, Maylu bounced back relieving me, all our friends from school like Jessica, Amanda, Stephanie, Mary, Danielle, Kylie, Chelsea, and Lan.

The vacine chip was made. Chaud forced Dark Protoman into crossfusion. He broke down the barriers. He brought him back, made him see the light.

Unfortunatly, his data was really screwed up.

The final battle with Regal came. He crossfused with Laser Man and almost killed us. But Lan and Megaman went in to full syncro and stopped him.

We thought he was dead.

We thought everything would go back to normal

Well, our screwed up version of normal at least.

Less than a month passed.

My life sucks.

---------------

One day, Dr.Hikari wanted to show all of us something at Scilabs. We didn't get a chance to find out what it was. A gas bomb was thrown into the room. Regal was alive. HE didn't see Lan so he only took me, Glide, and Gutsman.

We were locked up. Two days later, Megaman was captured. We saw him tortured and in pain. They forced a darkchip into his system. HE scared me.

Megaman, my Mega, scared me.

I thought he was going to hurt me.

I was afraid.

--------------

4 days later, Protoman, Magnetman, and 4 unknown net-navis were dropped near our cages from a swirling black and purple hole. One of them was a girl.

Protoman filled us in about Regal's plan. He was going to take over the world. Use a mind controll devise. We figured it was the end.

But we heard his voice.

Protoman left.

Magnetman left.

Gyroman left.

Nampalman left.

Searchman left.

Medi left.

But we stayed behind.

Then we were gone. Into the swirling black hole and in front of Blizzardman.

We saw Megaman. I smiled and then he was gone to fight Nebula Grey while we fought the darkloids.

------------------

Megaman won, but I'm not sure about all the details, I wasn't there. Now that I've briefed you about everything thatis been going on, why don't I tell you about MEDI!

That, that, that** thing **keeps glomping on Megaman's right arm. He doesn't protest, but he is somewhat dense. I'm jealous. I hate that prissy, healing, white, skilless chick for even thinking about taking Megaman away from me. They even had a soul union together. Her netop Jasmine isn't exactly Maylu's best friend either. She tells me how that blue haired, good-for-nothing-sneak, and unruley girl is always interupting the time she spends with Lan.

Bitches.

I'm controlling me temper really well.

---------------

I know, I know. I made everyone too OC. Man, my review box is gonna be suffering for this.

It was kinda hard for me to write that stuff at the end. I know there have been M/MM hints. And this is part of a review I gave for the story Surprises.

I loved all the cute L/M R/MM parts. I really needed it. All this Meddy stuff is starting to get to me. Stupid Stream ep. 38 maade Roll into a witch and Meddy into an angel. I'm starting to doubt M/R. I'm getting help though. I'm making a Meddy bashing story. I'm going to print out her picture and use it as a dart board (ha ha), and I'm reading all the great Mega/Roll fics like your's.  
SO now that the stories done, review.


	3. Note to the readers

To my readers:

Some family problems have come up, so I'll be taking a leave from Fanfics for a while. Thanks for understanding. I'll be back, so don't worry.

ClampLover.


	4. Cool

Hi everyone. I'd like to say how sorry I am for not updating sooner. This is going to be the one of the final chapters because this story is ONLY focusing on Roll and Maylu. I'll be making more fics soon. One of them just came out. That fic just came to me. I hadn't thought about making a super unhappy fic. I guess it was because of my mood. I would just like to respond to my new reviewers

**Ri2:** Oh your review is so sweet. Thank you. And now I'm back.

**Charlow:** Your review was sweet too. No I'm not going to give this fic to sombody else, but the fact you offered to watch over the person I would give my story to was really nice. And I was looking to see if my review for the BEST, GREATEST Megaman story was up and I saw how you said I was one of your favorite authors.

**Ohohen:** I'll give you three guesses towards the story I was mentioning above. Anyway, I love your reviews. And I'm on your favorite lists. You don't know how happy I am. Man you write so much for me on Surprises yet I do so little.

Anyway I feel I should tell you what's been going on. My best friend died a couple years ago in September and I don't feel like doing anything. And today, October 4, some stupid jerk called me a fat chick and that just raised my depression even higher. And I thought the so called jerk was a nice guy. My friends did too. Well he's going to be dead soon. My friends care a lot. They might kill him.:- Don't worry, I'll tell them to save a piece for you Ohohen and anyone else who wants to kill him. I'm not going to delete the goodbye thing because I know you guys want to be able to review this chapter.

And well here comes the chapter. Oh yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman. Capcom does.

One day my friends and I will buy it. Ohohen, you'd better pay for most of it. After all You were able to buy those two airplane tickets to Japan. They are FIRST class, right.

I have 915 hits and 16 reviews. Thank you all for reviewing my sister has had her fic up since June and it only has 12 reviews. She's McGuireGirl. If you read her fic, don't review it. We have a strong sense of sibling rivalry.

I'm a horrible older sister.

Maylu's normal thoughts

_What really is going through Maylu's mind, like her concious_

-----------------------------------------

Cool.

What does it mean? Does it mean you don't deny the fact you have feelings for your childhood best friend?

Does it mean you have come to terms with your feelings and realize that your crush doesn't feel the same?

Does it mean that you're popular?

I guess I would be one out of these while my net-navi, Roll, would be one and a half.

* * *

I am popular. I'm nice to people, I help them do there work while I do my own, and I voulunter at the local animal shelter. I don't love Lan. I know he does't love Jasmine. My net-navi Roll is popular too. This is where the whole numbers come in. Roll, in my opinion and everyone else's, at least knows she loves Megaman but just won't admit her feelings.

Roll is the biggest liar ever. One thing she says is that I have a crush on Lan and says she read it in my diary which I got a new cyberpassword for. Like to see her break that thing. She also claims she DOESN'T have a crush on Megaman. We all know it. Really we do. Just look at her when she's fighting. People have actually asked her if she was his girlfriend. Of course her reply is something like this' No. We're just friends.' Who does she think she is. She shows all the signs.

_**Maylu's top five ways to tell if you have a friend in love with someone you know or if you yourself are in love**_

5. You worry about there safety at all times. You let your mind wander and see their body in a casket or in a bloody mess on the floor. This has never happened to me. I hardly ever worry. I trust my friend. _Well, when Chaud and that Raika guy Lan keeps complaining about are with him._

4. You call their name out in your sleep and have romantic dreams with them in it. I have documented proof that Roll does that. She always giggles softly and says Mega, Mega. It's really cute. _You always do that too. Roll says she's seen, well, heard you say it and has documented proof too._

3. You want to brag and make yourself seem better than you already are. You feel like that if you aren't perfect you don't deserve to be in their company. _No, you don't fall into that category. You just accidently talk about all the things you've done and try to draw attention towards yourself when he walks by. It's all completly by accident. You never do it on purpose. At least you don't fall into the second part of number three._

2. You feel jealous when your friend pays more attention to another girl than he does to you. You feel the need to drop kick that girl's ass into the next century for stealing any time away from L.. I mean your crush. _Do I even need to bother. You just screwed up yourself in that last one. And I know for a fact you feel jealous. I'll name a few names. Jasmine. Pride._

1. And the number one way to tell is the feeling you get in your stomache when he throws a smile your way. It always tells your feelings. _That's strange. You have a feeling and all the other symptoms you described. It can only mean one thing_

_You LOVE Lan Hikari._

What the hell did I just think? Lordy, Lordy, Lordy, Lordy. No. No. No. No.No. No. No. It isn't true. Oh god. How did this happen.

Lan is a dense, dimwit, who barely remembers his own name sometimes. He is annoying, always late, and cocky. He's stubborn, pisses me off way too easily, and always has to get his way.

_He also has the cutest smile, and the warmest brown eyes you could ever hope to find. He's sweet, kind, loves his friend, loyal like a puppy. The cutest brown puppy in the whole entire world._

''SHUT UP!'' I screamed

''Maylu is something wrong?'' Roll asked, startled at her friend's outburst.

''No Roll. Everything is fine. Just musing out loud.'' I replied

''Okay.'' Roll said unconvinced.

I don't love Lan. _Sure and I'll leave you alone forever and ever_.

I hate my life.

* * *

Well what did you think. Please review. Another chapter for Maylu and one Maylu and Roll share together and then I am done. See you next chapter. It might take a while for me to come up with the next chapter. I suffer from writers block, having another story to write for, too many things to do and see, and finally one computer-four people. I just want to give you warning. This took me less than an hour to do. Things like this just pop into my head. Next chapter will come out early November or late October.

ClampLover

P.S. This whole crush thing came to me because I found out my crush has a girlfriend. I'll get over it though. Maybe I'll use that as my next chapter.

Well, bye.


	5. Changes In the Fall

Hi everybody. I'm updating really quickly. I'm in an interesting mood. See, in school, there are these guys I annoy and they annoy the hell out of me too. One of them has been in Florida sinceThursday and is returning on Tuesday. That one sits next to me in a lot of my classes and annoys me the most. It was like a holiday. Then I relized how wierd it was when he wasn't there to annoy me. I felt out of balance and didn't annoy the other two goofballs. It made me think of change. Which is what this chapter is about. Anyway, here are the responces to the reviews. I always have to have four people review before I make a new chapter.

**Ohohen:** Don't worry. There is a Lan/Maylu pairing. **No way in hell did I ever mind the long responces! **I never thought of calling Lan a puppy either, but it just came to me. And no pressure towards writing those chapters. Just tell me if anyone pesters you and I'll take care of them. _holds up a baseball bat _You should have told me you put up a new fic. I'm kinda mad.

And since you didn't complain about me saying last chapter that you would help buy Megaman, I expect you to get it for me. My birthday is November 25. JK.

**Charlow:** I was going to surprise you guys with an admitted feelings chapter for the ending of this fic. I did send you an email. Maybe you didn't get it. You think my chapter's are perfect. I know I've said this a million of times but you really are sweet.

**Ri2:** Nope, Maylu loves Lan and always will. You shoud hear my rants about those yaio fics if you don't believe me. And, yes Maylu is silly. Lying to herself like that. Bad Maylu.

**White-Winged Darkness:** I know Lan is kinda smart, but remember the fic is from Maylu's point of view and she's been dropping hints that she likes him since forever. And I'm glad you like the fic.

Well that's everything. I wait until my fics are off the just in new chapters area before I start typing. I'm starting this fic when it's at 13. My other fic, Widower, is at 13 too. My favorite number is 13. And I would like to thank that moron who left becauseI would have never thought of this chapter without him. God saying that hurt so much.

Well, here's my chapter. I think it's longer than the last one.

------------------

Why do we fear change?

Is it because we are comfortable in our surroundings?

Is it because we fear the future?

Or is it because we fear the loss of someone we care about?

-------------------

A red haired girl sighed as she walked in the park, the same park she played with her very best friend freequently when they were children. A park that had trails and trees covered with multiple colored leaves and the laughter of children echoing through out it.

'' Maylu, is something wrong?'' Roll asked concered for her net-op. She had been sighing a lot latley and it was starting to worry her.

'' No Roll. Everything is fine. I'm just tired. Remember the Yu Yu Hakusho movie was on last night. It ended at two thirty and I woke up at six.'' Maylu replied throwing a reassuring smile at Roll. ( _This happened to me. The Yu Yu Hakusho movie was on one night and I stayed up until 2:30 to watch it. The voices were so wierd. It creeped me out so much. I'm still having nightmares.)_

''Okay.'' Roll said, unconvinced.'' Maybe you should rest on a park bench for a little while.

'' That's a good idea Roll, thanks.'' Maylu said and plopped down on the nearest park bench.

''You're welcome Maylu. I'm happy I could help you.''

Fall time is really lovely. At least the colors are. The leaves represent change, and not all of us like it. It was during the fall that I lost Lan. Of course, I met Lan in the fall too.

**Flashback- 13 years ago, November 7**

''Oh, Jessica, she's adorable.'' Mrs. Haruka Hikari told her next-door neighbor/close friend as they talked over tea in the Hikari's living room. Just yesterday, Jessica and her husband, Chris, had brought their newborn baby girl home from the hospital.

''I know. She has my eyes.'' Jessica Sakarai, who is blue haired and brown eyed, happily said. The two women were able to talk while their children, Lan-1 month and 29 days old, and Maylu-4 days old slept peacefully on blankets near their mothers.

''And isn't it great that the children are so close in age?'' Haruka asked.

''Yes, it is. Who knows, maybe they'll get married one day?'' Jessica replied

(_ I know, I know. It's really short. It's really pathetic, but in the fifth game they told us that after Lan was a couple weeks old the Sakarai's were expecting in a month. And I don't understand Hub at all. Lan called Megaman his brother in the second game and the Nebula Gray fight ended with Megaman becoming Hub. He was all white and had a human face. He was REALLY cute. )_

**Back to the Present- 13 years later to the day ( _Bet everyone's glad that fb is over )_**

Change is good. I met Yai when she moved here. I got Roll when I turned eight. I learned to play the piano. I learned how to throw a softball.

Change is also very bad. Lan is a net-savior. Lan isn't around anymore. Lan isn't here to celebrate the day we met. Lan is going out there and almost getting killed.

Why do all my pessimistic thoughts of change have to revolve around Lan? Why do I always have to bring him into the conversation all the time? Why, how did this happen? How did I fall in love with Lan?

Love.

Yes, I said love. I love Lan Hikari. I don't know what it is about him? Maybe it's because he cares so much about his friends and would do anything to protect them. Maybe it's because he's so dedicated to everything he loves. Maybe it's because he's so kind.

Too many maybes and whys, not enough answers.

But, he's also dense. He doesn't get that I love him. Damn that oblivious dummy-head. He also says some stupid things at some pretty stupid times. And when we fight, he only says he's sorry if he absolutly has to. He is so annoying. He lies about where he's going, what he's doing, who he's doing what with.

He lied to me. Lan Hikari lied to me, Maylu Sakarai. Maylu, best human friend who always tell him everything. I had to find out about this net-savior stuff all by myself. And to top it all off, he told Yai, Dex, and Tori without a care in the world. But did he tell Maylu?

Nope. He won't even tell me why he didn't say anything about this new job. He muttered something about my safety once, but that was the last of it.

He's really pissing me off.

Today is the thirteen year anniversary since the day we met, and what happens?

Nothing. Nada. Bull.

I'm not sure he even remembers.

I'm starting to think Roll had a stupid idea. Thinking on this park bench just made me madder and more upset that I don't mean anything to him anymore.

I got up, ready to go home when a familiar voice called out to me.

''Hey Maylu, wait up.''

Speak of the devil.

----------------------

Well he's part one of Changes. When I get 4 reviews, I will update. If I don't get that amount by next Friday, I'll put it up. The next part might be the end of the fic. It will have lots of fluff

**Revised October 8 2005**

**I'm am sooooooooooooooooo sorry White-Winged Darkness. I didn't mean to spell your name wrong. I am sooooooo sorry. **_Clamplover hides her head in her hands in shame. Next chapter will be up by Monday to make up for it._


	6. Why

I am soooooooo sorry for making you guys wait. My sister had a lot of big projects that kept me away from the computer. Picture day has come and gone, report cards are coming out in a couple of days, I got sick, and my writing time will decrease until Halloween because of a writing assignment. See, my english teacher, who is actually very nice, is giving us until Halloween to finish it.It's just hard because inspiration always strikes unexpectly. Then the computer deleted my story so I have to write it all over again. Once again I am sooooo sorry. This chapter isn't going to finish Changes and maybe the next one won't either,but one day I will finish it.I promise. I don't think that's going to make Ohohen or Charlow any happier though.

Before I forget,

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman and never will. Capcom does. I bought the sixth DVD though. And Ohohen got the first episode.

Now to respond to the reviewers.

**Ohohen:** Thanks for the early happy birthday wish thingy. I did have you on author alert and do know, but I've been cleaning out my folders and I must have acciedentally got rid the alert too. And you're only going to write for Megaman and Cardcaptor Sakura? I sorry for the people in the other sections who won't get to experience your wonderful writing talent. But hey, if you only write for sections I read I don't mind.**:-) **I always do my homework. I am a teacher's pet. And no, you don't have to find a way to get the DVD on my computer. I was just kidding.And I'll be the first person to review those new chapters. If anyone tries to stop me, they'll meet my friend Mr. Baseball Bat.

**WhiteRaven:** I am soooooooo sorry. I didn't mean to misspell your name, honest. Yes, Maylu was in denial. Sorry about not making that clear too. Finally, was that umm good or bad?

**Charlow: **You made me feel soooooooooooooo guilty about leaving you guys off with that cliffhanger that I had to write another fic. And you got an account. Woo Hoo. I'm so happy for you. If you ever need help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll help you as long as it has NOTHING to do with spelling or typing. Last year, in my school it was required that we take a class to learn how to type without looking down. As soon as that six week hell hole was over, everything I learned went out the window. And you'd be better off learning to spell the words yourself. The last time I got a hundred on a spelling test was in sixth grade. And I'm not kidding. Guess what. You can email me again. I finally told my dad about fanfic and he wants to read my stories. So email me as soon as you can. Can you also send me those poems again?

**Ri2:** Thank you times a billion for explaining things. My little sis looked up the information for me while I was playing the second MMBN. She was convinced Hub was a girl even though I have forced her to watch the television show and look at my BN 2 and 5 for proof. I really don't want to know how she came to that conclusion. And I've seen the episodes of Axess and know what your saying is true but I just used it as a point. And I'm so glad my friends aren't rich like Yai. I'm shivering now too.

**Jellypotato:** See, when you spend so much time with someone and your feelings change, you don't notice because you've been near them so long and your feelings change so slowly. That happened to me at least. So maybe it's happening to Maylu. Even if it isn't, oh well. I'm the authoress.

**Sithking Zero: **Thanks for the review. I thought the last chapter was better than my first one too.

**Firemaker:** Thanks for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**Cricketchick1990:** I'm sorry if you think the conversations at the start of the fic are boring. You can just skip them though. And thanks for saying my fic has potential. And a really BIG thanks for putting the story on your favorite list.

**Chloe River: **You are SOOOO better a writer than I am. Too bad you aren't that far in the game. I was on the FINAL level and about to win, but then I reset my game.Now I have to go through it all again. I can't go through all that annoying stuff again. I'll go crazy.And it took me soooo long to get there. And I'll be the first reader and review for that story.

**Fabi-Chan:** Meiru reminds me of myself too.

I'm really sorry everyone. This isn't a part of Changes. I just haven't had the inspiration to write it. Maybe I'll take the ending away and make it another one-shot. This is a tragic onesided L/M fic. It has hints at J/L. I do not suppor thepairing, but I had to write something before Charlow broke into my house, followed by Ohohen.

* * *

You had a choice.

I had one too.

You picked her.

I picked you.

Funny how life is, isn't it?

* * *

He's happy. Your best friend is happy. That should make you happy. But it makes me feel worse.

I know it's selfish. If he was unhappy, I know we could have a chance.

But he isn't. He is in love with Jasmine and there is nothing I can do except find someone else and move on.

When Lan told everyone that he was in love with Jasmine and that she was his girlfriend, many people besides me were surprised. Dex gave up hitting on me because he knew my heart belonged to Lan and he thought that his heart belonged to me. Mrs. Hikari was shocked too. She never even met Jasmine before that announcement. Barely heard about her too. Chaud has made Lan jealous on more than one occation, yet it's as if that didn't happen. It's like all thoses hints and clues we gave each other were dreams.

Broken dreams.

Evaporationg dreams.

Forgotten dreams.

Is that how we end?

Just friends?

Just a long lost dream that never ment anything?

Why?

Why isn't life fair. Why did I give my heart away, only to have it broken on the floor in millions of pieces.

Millions of pieces that are scattered on the floor. Millions of pieces that may never come together again. Millions of pieces that could reform incorrectly.

Why?

Why is she better than I am? How is she better than I am?

Is she prettier?

Is she nicer?

Does she care more?

Maybe it's all of the above. I'm pretty on the outside, but maybe her soul is prettier then mine. I've always been nice and helpful. Maybe she's better. I've always cared. That is the one thing that she can't trump me in. We can care the same ammount, but she can't care as much as me.

I can care until the day ends, but she'll be the one he kisses when he sees her. She'll be the one who gets to hug him until he turns blue. Not me.

Why?

Why do you love her Lan Hikari?

Why not me?

Why am I not good enough?

Why couldn't you fall in love with me?

Why?

Megaman fell in love with Roll.

Why didn't you fall in love with me?

What did I do?

* * *

That just came out of the blue, I swear. I didn't plan it. I had a couple of sentences done for Changes, but this came to me and I deleted that. This took me fifteen minutes. So I'm sorry if you don't like it.

I have no idea for Changes but I'm working on Widower chapter two. And soon I'll start working on Knowing Me, Knowing Her.


	7. Catch Me When I Fall

Okay. It's been a weekafter the last chapter came out and I'm afraid of what Charlow and Ohohen will do to me if I don't type this. I know, a lot of you were mad about the last chapter because of the pairing and the fact it wasn't Changes part 2. Guess what. This is. While I was emailing Charlow, the idea for this popped into my head. So if it sucks, blame Ohohen and Charlow, mostly Charlow,for scaring me into this. JKAnd also, I got my report card today. Straight As. A 99,98,97, and a couple other numbers. Lowest was a 91. And I got my school pictures back. They turned out okay.

So, I am in a great mood and I thought I would type this quickly for those of you who read. I woulds like to thank you all for the nice reviews. 2458 is the number of hits to this fic and I have 37 reviews. Let's make it 2500 hitsand 40reviewsbefore the next chapter.

**Ohohen: **Ohohen, make me a deal. I give you more chapters quickly if you don't gang up with Charlow and cyberkill me. Lan did a very stupid thing last chapter, but do I get credit for making a Roll/Megaman pairing? I'm gonna make another chapter based on that because someone wanted more details to accompany it. Yes, Mr. Baseball is with me. Now all you have to do is work on that story and after that we can go hunting for two girls who are screwing up everyhting we've had plans for. And don't get that baseball bat, you might use it if you gang up with Charlow.

**Charlow:** Real mature Charlow. Threatening me. What are you three.** :-)- JK. **Yes, I know that what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help myself. And look what I did. I took away your partneer in the threaten to kill CL game. And did you know that I have to write another Why chapter because you pointed that out. I don't mind though. If I ever get writer's block again, I just type that. So I guess I should say thank you. And look Charlow, you'd better be nice, I have a new favorite review. So there**:-)- And I might be changing my email, so wait until I tell you if I did or not before you send me anything. We're going on a new intenet provider.**

**Ri2:** Dude. Way Gross. Your review still made me smile though.

**Sithking Zero:** I know how shocking it was, but I think it was my best chapter yet.

**Saito.Batch:** I love surprising people. And I'm glad you think it's really nice.

**Yamilover32:** I loved your review. It's one of my favorites. You didn't threaten me like the crazie. I know how you feel. I liked someone but then they got a girlfriend and that's what inspired me. And you think I'm a good writer? Thank you sooooo much. I'm sooo sorry that the last chapter made you sad. I hope this one makes you happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman and I never will. Capcom does.

Now, on with the fic. Remember it's Changes part 2.

* * *

Why should I do this? 

What gives me the right to hurt the people I care about?

But if I don't, what will happen to you?

What can I do?

* * *

Speak of the devil. 

I turned around but nothing was there.

"Roll, did you hear something?"

"No Maylu, did you?"

"I could have sworn I heard Lan just now," I replied.

"Hey Maylu wait up,"

I turned around again and saw Lan walking to me.

"Hi Maylu," Lan said as her caught up to his friend.

"Hi Lan. What are you doing here.

"Is it a crime for someone to hang out with a friend?" Lan responded.

"No, but don't you have a net-savior mission to go on?" I asked

"Nope. I don't always go on net-savior missions.I told Mr.Famous not to contact me unless it's an emergency anywa-"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"You say something Lan?" I said.

"Lan, we have an emergency. The controls on all the buses and trains in the city have been disconnected. We need you to get to the central right now." Mr. Famous told the young net-savior."Chaud is here now, but we'll need the both of you right away."

"Yes Mr. Famous. Megaman and I will be there right away," Lan told him.

"It's just Famous," Mr. Famous said before he hung up.

"Uh, Maylu. I gotta go."

"See ya later than." I replied.

"Before I go, dad wanted to know if you were doing anything tomorrow. So are you?" Lan asked.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Chief Keifer needs more net-saviors and they need to see how you do at crossfusing. Now I gotta go. Tell me when I call you later tonight." Lan said before he rushed off in the direction he had come from.

"Bye," I said, even though he couldn't hear me.

A net-savior. Net-savior. Me?

"Roll, what do you think?"I asked, hoping she would have an answer.

"I'm not sure. I think we should try it at least. Who knows, we might succeed. If we do, we could help Mega and Lan on their net-savior missions. On the other and, we know better than many how it feels when your friends are always rushing off without telling you a thing. We have many friends who would be hurt if we didn't tell them, or if we couldn't hang out that much."Roll replied.

"I know. I was hoping you would give me a direct answer so I could avoid answering the question myself."I told her.

"You're not the only one who has to think. This will effect me just as much as it effects you." Roll reminded me.

**(Later when they got home. These are Maylu's thoughts. I hope you all like it. Maybe I'll do another chapter for Roll. I plan on making the next chapter for Roll. That one will be happy. It's a continuation of Why. It's gonna tell you how R&MM got together. If you hate it, blame Charlow for influencing for me to write it. But back to the fic.)**

I love you. I worry about your safety every time you go out, risking your neck. At first, I would do anything to help you on a mission. But that was before I realized how lonely I was without you and if I did the same, how lonely my friends would be. Now, I may seem to be over exaggerating about you leaving all the time.

You don't, but it's still been a while since we hung out outside of school. Today was a perfect example of what happens when we try.

And I feel sad. I feel as if you don't have the time to care about me. As if you forget about me. Like you only need me to cover for you in school or tell your mom that you went out.

But you save the world. It's your job. I didn't choose this. And sometimes I think, nether did you. Well, you decided to do this, but maybe you didn't think. Maybe you didn't understand the sacrifices that you would have to make. Maybe you thought that you could keep a normal life, yet be a save-the-day-superhero.

I might have known you for 10 years, but I still haven't figured you out.

The sad thing is, I haven't figured me out, either.

I could help you and other people, but leave my loved ones to worry and wonder what I'm doing.

I could stay herewith them and leave you to die.

Why do I have to choose?

Is there a temporary spot open? One that you only fill if you absolutly need too?

Almost every mission is an emergency where people could die. I guess that option is out the window.

My friends are strong. They can survive. If I told them I couldn't tell them why I had to leave, they'd understand. They'd even wish me well and cover for me, like I cover for you. They'd stand for me, loyal as could be. Like I do for you.

You're strong. How long have you and Megaman been doing this? A long time, and you seem to be able to keep a somewhat regular childhood. You have lost the lastcouple of years though. If you fall,you always bounce back with a smile on your face, willing to help the person who pushed you down.

Roll is strong. She can fight in net-battles and her sharp wit and tongue lets her fiery spirit take life too. She can do whatever she puts her mind too. And if someone tells her not to, she'll do it better than they could and flaunt it in their face or die trying. She almost has a couple of times. But Roll also cares about her friends and knows when you're feeling down. She'd even try to make you feel better.

But am I?

Do I have the strength to become a net-savior and balance my normal life? You do. Can I get up when I fall? You can. Would I save my mortal enemy while risking my life in the process?

Yes.

Do I have the strength do be a net-savior?

I'm not sure, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

I'll try Lan. But you'd better be their to catch me if I fall.

* * *

Well? What do you think? I know I said this a lot, but my next update will be Widower. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. But if you are all so nice to me like you have before, it will probably be quick. 

And Charlow has made her own fic. When it is put up, be nice to her. If you are, I'll give you three brand new chapters.


	8. Wave and a smile

Hi everyone. This is another chapter that popped into my head. I hope you all like it. It has Lan/Jasmine and one sided Lan/Maylu. It's the continuation of Why? It isn't Roll/Megaman but the next chapter will be. At least I hope. This story is based on things that have actually happened.

Okay here's the response to my reviewers.

**0jadecat0:** I liked your review best for this chapter, so I'm gonna respond to you first. I'm really sorry this isn't the chapter you expected. I'm just trying to work on not making Roll too OC before give her another chapter. It will come out really soon though. I promise. ANd I don't know why I'm typing this Jasmine/Lan stuff. It just comes out. If it makes you feel better, the next chapter will have them break up if it isn't a Roll one. Thanks and Happy Halloween to you too.

**Jetfrost:** I hope you like this chapter.

**Ri2:** You've got to be my craziest review. You're still one of my favorites though. And don't we all want to murder someone?

**Ohohen:** Charlow threatened to gang up with you if I made another Lan/Jasmine chapter so I was a little afraid. You grab the granades and anything else.Charlow damn well better help us even if we have to drag her. JK. And you didn't think about that? I was waiting for your review before I put this up. I'm sorry this is short but it's late and I have to try to go to sleep. I'm an insomniac. And even though I have a new favorite review, you are still me favorite author. And I already read the new chap. for Surprises. You are still not getting that apology note from a while ago.

**Charlow:** Start emailing me whenever you want. And I always mention you. Read what I wrote for Ohohen. You WILL help us. Ugggggg. I sounded like my friend Jessica there. Creepy. And me ego is gonna go through the roof soon if you keep calling my chapters perfect. Don't stop though.

Well, here's the fic. I think it's longer than my other chapters since half the words it them were my responses to you guys. The next chapter will be Lan and Jasmine breaking up. After that it will be RollxMegaman.

Disclaimer:I don't own Megaman. Capcom does.

* * *

Life was simple when we were younger. 

You didn't know her.

I didn't know heartache.

It's funny how you don't realize what you have until you lose it.

And the simplicity of life is something I took for granted.

* * *

It's been two years. 

Two Years.

Two Years.

I finally realized how long it had been after I saw you both through my kitchen window. It was early in the morning. She was wearing a white sundress. You were wearing a blue shirt and jet black shorts. She was smiling. You looked a little grim. You looked up and saw me. I wasn't even looking at you. I felt someone's eyes on me. And I looked up. I saw you. You smiled a small smile. I just moved farther away from the window. I saw you even though I turned around.

I see you everywhere I go.

When I see the snow, I remember all the winters we played in. The snowfights we had, the angels we made, all the trips we took to the park.

When I went to eat breakfast on that Saturday morning and nobody was awake, I looked in the fridge and remember one of your favorite breakfast foods is cold curry.

I remember what your favorite color is.

Blue.

Blue.

Blue.

You loved blue when I knew you. You liked curry. Maybe you still do.

I don't know. We haven't talked much since you started dating. I still talk to Megaman, your parents, and all our friends in school.

But I don't talk to you. I don't even talk about you. Megaman says you talk about me, wondering whyI changed. Megaman then sighs and apologizes for what a dense net-op he has. Roll just laughs while I forceably smile, holding back the comment that just wants to come out.

Once in a while, you see me in the hall and wave. You try to make your way over to me. I'm gone when you finally get there.

I've learned how to make a fast gettaway if I need too.

Heartache does that to a person.

I still can't talk to you. I can barely look at you. When I do, I'm taken back two years when I was still young and wondering why I wasn't good enough. At the time, I was angry and upset. Right now, my anger has evaporated, but a lingering saddness still looms overhead.

You may think I'm overdramtic.

Maybe I am.

You may think that I should move on.

I want to move on. I'm not sure how to though. You were always there to catch me and help me.

Now, you are the problem. And I hurt.

I hurt so much. I've tried to go out on dates, but they didn't work out. I'm not over you yet.

But one day I will be. Maybe then we can be friends.

Maybe we can't.

It depends. Will I want to try to salvage our friendship? Will you?

Will you still remember me Lan?

Or have you already forgotten about me.

When that day comes, maybe you won't be together anymore. Maybe we might go out. I might refuse though. I could be smart and not fall into another hole, almost identical to the one I'm in now.

You two need to break up though. That isn't going to happen. The girl loves you. After two years of being together, I think you love her too.

Jasmine.

What is she like? Is she nice? Kind? Does she still like animals? What's she do outside of school?

School.

In school, I don't have ANY classes with the two of you. You don't know how relieved I was. Yai is with me. Dex is with you. Tory shares classes with us both.

I feel like we're a divorced couple in a custody battle. Dex is nervous around me. My friends Mary, Amanda, Julia, Ciarra, Kylie, Jessica and Stephanie glare at you.Tory and Yai are trying to get us to hang out together with them. I say yes, just to make them feel okay.

You say no.

Why do you say no?

Is it because of her? Maybe you hate me. We don't talk, so I don't know.

When we were younger, I knew everything about you.

Amazing what two years do to you.

I look out the window again. Jasmine is talking to you. You're paying attention to her, not noticing that I'm watching. Before you realize my stare, I turn my head away and leave the kitchen, heading up to my room, even though it has more windows in it.

I can still see you.

You can still see me. Whle Jasmine is talking, you just look at me.

The funny thing is, I can't turn my gaze.

Then you smile. It's a small smile, like you're just testing the waters. It obvious you remembered what happened a few minutes ago.

Then I do something.

I smile back. Just like yours, it is small.

But then, Jasmine calls you back and your eyes flicker to her.

Then whatever just happened is over, and I close the curtains.

I'm about to close the last one, you see me and wave while Jasmine is walking down your driveway.

I wave back. You see me and smile and then you jog down your driveway, calling out to Jasmine to wait up.

Is this what getting over heartache is like? It doesn't seem like a bad emotion.

Who knows?

Maybe it will stay around for a while.

But, why did it just appear now?

* * *

Okay. This isn't the chapter I promised you. Some of you are gonna be disapointed and I know I'm gonna get a wierd, yet very funny, review from Ri2 and Ohohen and Charlow aren't gonna be that happy. I didn't type this in one sitting so I'm sorry if my thoughts are jumbled up. 


	9. Three girls and a netnavi's thoughts

Hi again everyone. I hope you like this chapter. I don't know how I did because most of the previous chapters have been darker. In this chapter, it has the first 1/2 of the long awaited Lan/Maylu fluff you all love. I hope it will make up how late this chapter is. I'm soooo sorry. I've had the beginning of this chapter in my head since a couple of weeks ago, yet I couldn't find a way to work it into what I wanted it to be. I just decided to put them in 2 different chapters. I'm already working on part 4 of why, wave and a smile, and this chapter.

Now, before I get into this story, I'm gonna give you a warning. Ohohen and I are going to make a Jasmine/Meddy bashing story and we're bringing Charlow along for the ride. Get ready for insanity as soon as we figure out how the hell we create a three person story because I live in CT and my fellow crazies live far, far away. At least I think they do.

**Angelz9:** Just GREAT. Another crazy. I want this to be a story focusing on Roll and Maylu, but maybe I should make a story for Megaman and Lan? Thanx for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

**White-Winged Darkness:** I forgot to think about your crazy reviews. They're togethernext chapter, don't worry.

**Ri2:** You always think about the BEST in people, don't you. No, they won't grow up to be successful, they'll grow up to murder people. And I knew I would get a different kind of review from you.

**Sithking Zero:** Interesting huh? I can't get out of this angsty writing style. It's wierd. I didn't know I could write this kind of fiction.

**cricketchick1990:** I"m a very confusing person. I personally blame my pals Molly and Charlow and Ohohen for corrupting my usually right on track mind. **Especially Charlow. **And I'm glad you liked my previous chapter. I think you'll like this chapter more.

**Charlow:** You didn't review but I'm still going to talk to you. You're my friend, you're the person who corrupts my sane mind, and You're my PARTNER not a HELPER, remember that. Wait, if your my partner, you should yell at me to move my lazy butt and write. Wait, what did I just write? Oh well. You're one of my close pals so you wouldn't hurt me. Right? Riight? Just in case, don't read about what I told Ohohen.

**Saito.Batch:** I'm glad you think my story is good, and I hope you like this chapter even though the only sad ones are Jasmine and Medi.

**Mr.Sir:** I don't care who you sick on me. She is not going to die. I'll break her heart, but I won't kill her. And psychos was one of my spelling words. I know how to use it and what it sounds like.

**Rockie lil' t:** Hola amiga. Any friend of Charlow is a pal of mine. I hope you like this Chapter. It's the sequal to Why? and Wave and a Smile. And it's good to here that someone reads a lot. My sister barely goes on ff any more much less reads a story or updates her own.

**Invis-O-Kitt:** Thank god your a RxM fan. I hope your a LxM fan too. And I'm glad you think this story is cool.

Now, I feel like I'm forgetting someone. Oh well. It's probably no-one important.

Disclaimer: **ME** own Megaman **NO**. **Capcom** own Megaman **YES**

I dedicate this chapter to Ohohen and Charlow. Happy early B-Day Charlow.

Here we go. As Charlow says when refering to Jasmine, 'Don't break the heart, shatter it.'

* * *

Do you love me? 

It's been a long time since I thought you could.

Do I love you?

It's been a long time.

I don't know

* * *

They broke up? 

They broke up!

They broke up

See, I had to tell myself a couple times to believe it. How could they break up? They were happy.

Jasmine is crushed. I saw her in the halls. Her hair is limp, her eyes are all red and puffy, and she has these really dark circles under her eyes.

Why did Lan do that to her?

I've seen them. They were HAPPY. Very Happy. She loved him. I thought he loved her. I think it's really wierd. Lan stayed with her for two years, leaving me hurt for that amount of time. Now, when I'm finally getting over him, he breaks up with his girlfriend. My mind is telling me to stay on track and get over him while my heart still loves him. Why is this happening to me?

I swear, I am god's punching bag.

I'm cursed. Why else would this happen? I figured they would break up sometime in the future. I figured I'd be over it by then and not care at all. I'm just STARTING to get over it. Everyone knows I'm starting to get over it. My friends, god bless their crazy, yet kind minds, aren't making me talk. They forced me too while they were dating, but not now? Should I be worried?

Now I am.

They care about me and I value their opinions, so why not ask them what they think.

* * *

**Renee and Hope**

I told Maylu about the break up. I hoped to see nothing change. Her eyes did though. And that's what fills me with dread. She still has hope.

Hope is such a fickle thing. I've heard the story of Pandora and how she kept hope. What a bunch of crap. We're all doing to die miserable and alone. Why even bother to hope. It just makes you more bitter when your life grows to a close and you have so many sickly regrets. That's why I won't hope or fall in love.

When Maylu asked me what she should do, I hit her upside the head and asked if she was a friggin moron. Don't fall in love with him again, don't get hurt worse, don't think aboutkilling yourselfevery second of every day.

* * *

**Yai and Observations**

Renee and Maylu are so similar. They both love someone, yet they don't do anything. I take that back. Renee teases and annoys the HELL out of him and Maylu went through a personality change. Both are so fragile. I'm not sure they can handle much more hurt.

When Maylu asked what she should do, I told her, to think about what would happen if she got tangled up in him again or if she let it go. That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

* * *

**Roll and Love**

Love is undescribable. People call itthe deepest affection you can possibly have for another, while others call it a waste of time. My friends are mostly pessimists if they don't believe in it.

When Maylu asked what she should do, I told her to follow in her heart. I did and look how happy I am. I'm dating Mega. Medi isn't dating him. I am. I still love gloating about that, but I'm getting off topic.

Maylu still loves Lan. I'm think he loves her too. What's really bugging me is why he started datingJasmine and not Maylu. I've got to ask Mega about it later.

* * *

**Maylu's P.O.V. as she walked to school.**

Call myself a moron, listen to my heart, or do something I don't think I can do. Tough choices, but I'm gonna go with number 2. Thank you Roll and Yai. How can I listen to my heart though? I've been hurt and I can't go do that again. Maybe Lan doesn't love me and I won't have to worry about it.

I walked into the school and opened my locker. A note fluttered out of it.

_Maylu,_

_Meet me in the Cherry Blossom park at 3 o' clock._

_Lan_

Shit.

* * *

Well what did you think. I know you all are pissed that I'm not keeping my promises but I'm trying. The next chapter is the last one in this Why section or I'm making it it's own story. Besides that, November is gonna be slow month. My birthday is in this month and my parents want me to make a list of presents and I have all kinds of tests this month. After the next chapter I'm not sure what I'll do, continue this fic,work onKnowing Me, Knowing Her, or take a break until I come up with a new story.

* * *

**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha. Bet you think I forgot about you, right Ohohen. **

**Ohohen: Your one of my three favorite authors. Guess who the other two are.**

**coughcoughmecoughcoughcoughcharlowcoughcough**

**How the hell do you expect me and Charlow not to hate Jasmine and Medi. Frankly, I'm insulted and I bet Charlow is too. Charlow is back on her meds and isn't going to attack me. JK. You are a hypocrite. You gave Jasmine a complement. I looked in the story review box and my email is still there. Update Surprises again and I'll give it too you again. Luck on your essay and Charlow is in cahoots with us. Sorry it took so long to update. I got an essay back too. 98. Even though you say you won't gang up on me, I'm still grabbing Mr. Baseball bat, pepper spray, and locking my doors.**


	10. We can try

Breath in, Breathe out, ClampLover. Try to relax.

The family computer crashed and then had to be thrown out. I lost all my music files, Widower 2, the next 3 chapters in Knowing Me, Knowing Her, my email, the emails of all my friends, and the games on my computer. I had a lot of important video files that I couldn't recover too. I'm not taking it well. To top it all off, the kids in my school are driving me mad and the computer I'm using freezes every 5 minutes.

I believe that the chapter sucks, and I know you will agree after you read it. I'm in a blahhh mood. I'm not feeling well and I just seem to be more critical and different. I seem to be in a funk or something. This also might be the last chpt ever. I hope you all liked this fic. Tell me if you want me to continue the fic or give it up?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman.Capcom does.**

Now, I might have insulted a few of you or annoyed you or confused some of you. I know I did the last one. I'm really sorry and I hope this chapter is better.

**Charlow:** No problem. And I know your b-day is on the 28th. Mine's three days earlier. I'm glad you think I did a good job and broke Jasmine's heart. I really confused you guys on that chapter. Sorry. Forgive Me? And email me as soon as you can. I lost your email.

**Ohohen:** I know you won't gang up on my. I was joking. A very bad joke, but a joke none the less. Lan's going to explain himself in this chapter. You won't have to kill him. My other favorite author is myself. I'm sooo vain. LOL. We'll burn them. Great idea. I love the way you think. Who the hell said you should end your story? Who is so stupid that they don't see a fabulous story when it's right in front of their face? It's okay your ending it. I'm a little sad, but a couple years of therapy, and I'll be good as new. And on your essay, you'd write about me? Soooo Sweet.

**Ri2:** Yes I know you were joking. Maylu is still confused, but she'll be happy soon enough. And I figured I might clear up Renee by adding a little story for her at the end of this chpt. A few others were wondering about her dark thoughts.

**Ojadecat0:** I didn't know you had an account. For the R-MM chapter, I plan to have some fluff for them here and if the fic is continued,I've already got ideas for the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be based on them. Sorry to make you wait that long. Don't worry, Lan and Maylu are going to be together. I may be evil, but I wouldn't make my fans suffer by putting Lan with Jasmine again.

**Saito.Batch:** Lousy cliffhangers seem to be my specialty. I'm glad you liked the chapter even though it was confusing.

**Sithking Zero:** I'm trying to tone down the angst. I just can't seem to. I let my characters say what I think. Renee is actually based on me. I wrote her part when I was feeling really depressed. You are soo deep. Writing does free us.

**Angelz9:** I knew that the chpt could have been longer, and I hope this chapter makes up for it. I like messing with people too. You shouldn't be sorry. If anyone should be, it should be me becasue I was lazy and didn't write enough.

On with the fic, maybe for the last time. I'm not sure if I should continue the fic or end it. What do you think.

**Dedication: Charlow, Ohohen, Ri2, Sithking Zero, My best friends Amanda Mary and Julia, Angelz9, Ojadecat0, Cricketchick1990, and all my other readers and reviewers. Without you, I know this fic wouldn't have gone this far. At first, it was only going to be a one shot.**

* * *

Do you love me? 

It's been a long time since I thought you could.

Do I love you?

It's been a long time.

I don't know.

* * *

Previously on this long continuous four-part story line, 

Jasmine and Lan broke up after 2 years of dating. Maylu was just starting to get over Lan. Now thatL/J broke up, Maylu is confused and unsure of what she should do. Lan has asked Maylu to meet him in a park to talk.

Read Why, Wave and A Smile, and Three Girls and A Net-navi's thoughts in that order to understand this chpt.

* * *

**During the school day, 10:34 A.M. to be exact, with Roll and Megaman**

"Why?" Roll demanded, backing Megaman into the wall of his P.E.T.

"I don't know Roll. Really, I don't." Megaman said.

"Don't lie to me. If you love me at all, tell me why Lan started dating Jasmine and not Maylu." Roll said.

"I wish I could Roll, but Lan doesn't like to talk about that kind of thing. Even when he does, I'm sworn to secrecy."Megaman replied.

"Tell me, Mega, please."

"I'm sorry Roll, but no." Megaman told her in a soft, but firm voice."And there is no way you can change my mind."

"Alright, I understand. I know I wouldn't tell you about Maylu's secrets." Roll responded.

Now that Megaman wasn't in any danger from the pink navi he loved, it was safe for him to back away from the wall.

"If you can't answer my first question, could you tell me why you chose me instead of Medi?" Roll requested.

"You know why, Roll"

"I do? I can't seem to recall that information. Do you mind refreshing my memory?" Roll asked, pretending to be confused.

" You're my best friend, you care about me, you would kill for me, you're the most gorgeous creature on the net, and," Megaman stopped.

"And what?" Roll begged.

Megaman closed the distance between himself and Roll. He leaned in and right before he touched her lips, he whipsered,"You're the best kisser too."

And with that, Megaman kissed Roll, showing the amount of love he had for her was growing everyday.Roll eagerly responded, not minding her Mega wouldn't answer her question.

**There's the fluff you all wanted. Remember, this is my first time doing this. Kinda short, but I'm trying.**

* * *

**While Megaman was having his fun with Roll, Maylu was in the school's library, trying as hard as she could to clear her head.**

_Why is he doing this to me? Does he enjoy my misery this much? I've been hurt so much by him, yet here he is, trying to make me forgive him and then line me up for more worlds of hurt. I'm not going through that shit again. I'm too smart for that. I refuse to get hurt again. The sad thing is I still love him. And I could tell myself I won't be hurt, yet I know it isn't true._Maylu thought. _Do I even go to the park? Should I telll him? Maybe I should, but I'l bring back up in case I need someone to call me away if he tells me something crushing. I wonder if Renee, and Yai would hide in the bushes. Yai would, but Renee might hit me upside the head for even thinking about going to the park. I take that back. She would hit me. Renee, what happened to you?"_

_

* * *

**Cherry Blossom Park, 3:07** _

_That moron, he invited me here and he's late. He hasn't changed at all. Well, at least Yai is in the bushes if I need backup. I was right about Renee hitting me._ Maylu told herself, slightly rubbing the bump on her head.

Suddenly, Lan came into view, hurrying over to Maylu on his skates. When He got there, all he said was hi.

"Hi" Maylu replied, her voice sounding weary."Is there a reason you asked me to come here?"

"We haven't talked in three years. And I'm pissed at you, because it's your fault." Lan told Maylu, speaking uncharacteristicly-No way in hell could I spell this right.

"ME! You're mad at me? Let me tell you something Lan Hikari. It's your fault we aren't talking. You are the one who broke my heart. You are the reason I've been avoiding you like the plague. Couldn't you see that I loved you? Didn't you understand that, when I saw you with Jasmine, I wasn't able to speak with you since I was ready to cry when I saw you together. Don't you get that I've been in a total hell since you dated her." Maylu shouted at a shocked Lan.

"You loved me?"

Yes I did."

"Do you still love me? Because I love you." Lan told her, in a soft voice.

"What? You can't love me. Why did you go out with Jasmine?" Maylu asked.

"I gave up. You didn't ever show you liked me more than a friend. I didn't want to lose you as a pal if my feelings weren't returned. Now I know that you loved me. I'm sorry for doing all that too you. And you still haven't answered my question. Do you love me?" Lan finished, waiting for an answer.

"I... I do." Maylu quietly stated.

"Can we try to make this happen? Can you let me show you that I won't hurt you?" Lan asked, looking Maylu in the eyes.

"How do I know you won't hurt me?"

"I love you. You are my best friend and I'd rather die than hurt you. I, I, I can't even begin to describe how sorry I am and I understand if you don't want to try." Lan told her.

"...We can try." Maylu mumbled looking up into Lan's eyes.

"And we'll succeed." Lan said confidently.

"Lan," Maylu whispered before running into his arms.

As the two embraced, Renee walked by, thinking 'Maybe love can do anything.'

* * *

Well, what do you think. My first time writing this kind of romance and maybe I did do okay. Since Ri2 was curious about Renee, I decided to add this little story about why she acts the way she does.

* * *

I'm not pretty. I have blue eyes and brown hair. I'm a little pudgy. I'm not pretty though. I annoy you and everyone else. I insult you and when you think of a nusience, my face pops into your head. We're bitter enemies We've been that way since the fourth grade. Yet, sometimes, I can honestly say you are more like a friend than an enemy. But I still hate you every second, of every day. And do you want to know why? 

I love you.

I know you don't feel the same way. Once in a while, I can feel those gorgeous brown eyes on my back.

I still don't think you love me. After all, you like Jenna and Alicia. I see them hang by your locker and talk with you right before class. I can't hate them. Alicia is a very good friend. And Jenna is nice.

But I still hate you because I love you. I tell myself not to keep hope in those feelings being returned.

Can I honestly hold this bravo facade any longer? Can I pretend to be cheerful and perky around you, whileso many know the real me.

I'll have to try. I don't want to, but I will.

I didn't want to love you.

But I do.

* * *

There's Renee for you folks. She is based on me, kinda. 

Well, until the next fic or chapter, I'm not sure, Sayonara Bye Bye my friends

_Coming soon from ClampLover Studios_

_1. Pokemon fic, it's about two rivals in Leaf Green,Fire Red, who fall in love, yet can't show it. Title: Sayonara Bye Bye. I'm in the middle of typing it._

_2. Widower 2, about Pride and Laika. I had it written, but it got deleted._

_3. I will get to writing KMKH. _

_4. I think I'll make a story about Lan and Mm on how they feel while all events in Do You Love Me? Do I Love You? go on._

_5. And if I habe time, I'd like to try my hand at Yu-Gi-Oh GX fics. I like the Jaden-Alexis and Alexis-Zane pairings._


	11. Shot Down in the Line of Duty

Hello.

Happy really, really late Thanksgiving everyone. My birthday was around that time and Charlow's Bday was three days after mine.

I decided to continue this fic.. This chapter seems different, yet the same for some reason. I bet Sithking Zero is a little wary after he read that last comment.

I remember I promised you a Roll Megaman chapter, but this idea struck me at 11:00 A.M. and it wouldn't leave me alone even when I tried to fall asleep again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamnan. Do you need to remind me that Capcom does? It's close to Christmas for god's sake.

I'm doing a regret death kindof drabble. I'm really sad that we can't respond to reviews anymore. Honestly, the reason my story has so many words is because half of them were my responces. God this chapter is going to be dificult. All my chpts and stories need to have at least 1000 words. Now I'm at like 170.

Well on with the fic. Remember to review. And to people with no account, put your email so I can respond.

Lan is going to die in this. I've tried to avoid character death because I don't want there to be soo much angst that it ruins the fic. And the pairing at the end is really wierd. I couldn't help it. It just went in there. I didn't even notice the name I typed until it was too late.

And Ri2, this chapter willnothave the guy Renee likes in it. I'm gonna save that for the next chapter. I'll have it up near Christmas.

* * *

Regret for losing a best friend. 

Regret for losing a loved one.

Regret for losing someone who was one of a kind.

Regret for thinking you killed them.

Regret for not crying.

* * *

"I'm never talking to you again!" screamed a twelve year old girl. 

"I don't want to talk to you either!" A brown eyed boy shouted back.

The two were in the living room of Lan's house. A Winner: Player One was flashing on the television.

* * *

"Maylu, don't you think that this has gone on long enough? Lan is sorry," Roll tried to convince her best friend to forgive Lan.Three weeks was long enough in her opinion. 

"Don't even bother Roll. Maylu's too stuborn for her own damn good. We shouldn't even bother. It all goes in one ear and out the other." Yai told the net-navi. Like Roll, Yai was agrivated by this whole ordeal. "I bet she doesn't even remember what they were arguing about."

"I'm not that stuborn. He cheated on the video game we were playing. And Lan isn't sorry. He would have apologized by now if he was." Maylu replied.

"For the love of , Maylu, do you ever think it was your fault that you're fighting. Maybe he didn't cheat." Roll said.

"It wasn't my fault."Maylu stated.

* * *

"Maylu get out of the way!" Lan screamed as a bullet was shooting towards her. 

"Ahhhhhhhh!" The two screamed. One screamed as she was pushed to the pavement. The other screamed as he was shot.

"Shoot the other one too. We don't want her to identify us." A mysterious man told his partner.

* * *

An article from the Den-Tech Times. 

**Net-Savior Mission Gone Wrong**

_By Amanda Lo_

_Two unidentified men shot two net-saviors who were trying to stop them from robbing Crystal and Ruby Jewelry Shop. The first man was around 6'2 with blonde hair down to his waist and a tan complection. His eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses. His partner called him Vodka. The partner, who was short ,around 5'2, pale, and bald was called Gin. If you have any information on these two, call 657-2232._

_The names of the net-saviors weren't released. We were told thatone of them wasin critical condition. One was shot in the stomach while the other was shot in the shoulder. While being operated on, the net-savior who was shot in the shoulder reacted negatively to the anistetic and slipped into a coma. The other net-savior was operated on and will be realeased soon.We will update you all when more information is recieved._

* * *

"Come on Maylu, wake up," Lan pleded to Maylu. "It's been two weeks. Come on, I haven't ever made you wait ths long for me, so don't make me wait for you. If you die, I won't get to say I'm sorry. 

Suddenly, Maylu stired. Slowly, she opened her eyes. "Lan..." she whispered.

"Maylu?" Lan asked, overjoyed at seeing his friend awake.

"Start your apology," she said, smiling.

* * *

**3 Years Later** **at Age 15**

"I guess this is the end, huh? With all of us in different parts of the world, it's gonna be wierd." Dex sighed. Yai was going back to Kingland, Dex was heading to Jawaii Island, Maylu and her parents were moving to a city called Gotham to be closer to their family, and Lan was staying in Den-Tech.

"It isn't the end Dex. We're still going to be best friends." Lan replied. "Right?"

"Right," Maylu and Yai chimed in.

* * *

Dex and Yai had borded the planes and left Den-Tech once again. That left us with Lan and Maylu, who were outside his house while their parents were bidding goodbye to each other. 

"Do you promise to stay best-friends forever?" Maylu asked Lan.

"We may be seperated, but we're going to meet up again. Besides, Megaman will probably visit every other week to see Roll. You know those two can't stay apart for very long." Lan told her.

"Yeah, you're right. It's like the promise we made when we were younger. We'll always stay together." Maylu said.

"Goodbye Lan" Maylu stated quietly.

"Goodbye Maylu," Lan softly spoke.

After the two best friends hugged a final time, Maylu got in the car and waved goodbye.

_I'm not going to cry. She thought_

I didn't cry.

* * *

**3 Years Later** **At Age 18**

It's hard to keep in contact with someone when you're over 3000 miles apart. Sometimes you can't remember the address. Other times you don't care. In some rare occations, you forget the person you left.

That wasn't the case for us.

Maybe it was the regret that kept me going. The regret of not telling him I loved him. I can't tell what inspired him to write those letters or send Megaman on long trips to the Gothan Servers. God only knows if Megaman can understand what goes through Lan's mind.

I never quite perfected it either.

* * *

**3 Years Later At Age 21**

Someone once said, "Live your life to the fullest, and you can die without regret."

What the hell were they on when they said that?

He's dead. Lan Hikari is dead. He's dead. DEAD. D-E-A-D. Not alive.

And I regret that I still love him, I regret that he died, I regret that I didn't tell him that I loved him.

* * *

His orange shirt didn't stain. He was wearing orange when he died. he blood didn't show. I wonder why. Maybe it was a sign that I should wear orange. Maybe I was so grief stricken that my mind made something up. I don't know. 

See, I was there when he was killed. I was visiting from Gotham and saw a bracelette in a jewelry store window. _Crystal and Ruby Jewely Shop_ to be exact. It was golden, with sparkling white jewels shimmering in the sunlight. My mother's birthday was coming up and I thought she would adore the little piece or jewelry. When Lan and I were in the shop, the two men came in. They killed only one person, although they did shot everyone. I was shot once again. I came out alive, like the other **13 **people. Lan didn't.

I remember every detail. If only I hadn't asked Lan to pick me up from the airport, he would be alive. I only feel guilt now.

To remind myself of that day, I wear that little bracelette on my wrist.

* * *

**7 Years Later At Age 28**

It happened. I fell in love again. His name is Raika, an old friend of Lan. We're married.

On our wedding day, I wore the bracelette. That was the last time I wore it.

We have two children. A girl with red hair and blue eyes named Botan and a son with blue hair and brown eyes named Lan. It was Raika's idea.

When I look into his eyes, I can almost see _him_, looking at me with all the love in the world.

That's when I know everything is going to be alright.

* * *

Well, when I started this chpt, I was going to have Maylu kill herself, or something dramatic. How the heck did Raika work his way into there, I don't even know. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up near Christmas. This is like a fall back story. Whenever I need to write, yet have no inspiration about my other stories, I'll write something for this. I don't think it was my best chapter, but I'm fond of it.

I was reading Kaito Kid fanfictions and all the dying and angst got my mind flowing, so that's why this chapter was made. At first, I was going to have Maylu end up with Kaito. I wonder if there have ever been crossovers between the two...

Well, bye for now, and remember to review.

* * *

_Coming soon from ClampLover Studios_

_1. Pokemon fic, it's about two rivals in Leaf Green, Fire Red, who fall in love, yet can't show it. Title: Sayonara Bye Bye. I'm STILL in the middle of typing it._

_2. Widower 2, about Pride and Laika. I had it written, but it got deleted. I like this paring and want to make sure no one is too OCish. As a Raika fangirl, I'm need to make sure it's perfect._

_3. I'm going to delete Knowing Me, Knowing Her. It isn't that popular and I didn't like it._

_4. I think I'll make a story about Lan and MM on how they feel while all events in Do You Love Me? Do I Love You? go on. If I ever have time, I'm going to start writing this._

_5. And if I have even more time, I'd like to try my hand at Yu-Gi-Oh GX fics. I like the Jaden-Alexis and Alexis-Zane pairings. I'm not much for action/adventure card dueling or virus busting. You all know my best work is in the drabble kind of fics._

_6. Any new chapters for Do You Love Me? Do I Love You?_


	12. Don't be late

**As of June 24, I had deleted chapter 3, but then I realized all the reviews would have been off, so I had to remake that chapter and then put my whole story in order which included a lot of work, but now everythings back to normal. Becuase I deleted chapter 3, when I put it back in the story, itwas counted as a new chapter. Sorry, for thetrouble this caused you, oh so patient and understanding readers.**

* * *

Sooo, did anyone miss me? No? Well, I don't care, I'm back, and even better than before. This new computer my family got is awesome, and I was able to download extended versions of my favorite theme songs from Yu Yu Hakusho and Case Closed. Whenever I type in Megaman or Rockman, I get these cruddy tecno beats or horrible voices or something. I did get one really lovely song though. 

I guess you can always win.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megamnan. Capcom does. I also don't own Yu Yu Haksuho. Also, I don't own The One I Love. Clamp owns that book. Clamp's my favorite author. That's how I got my name

This is a different kind of chapter for me. It's not really angsty. The fluff is at the end.

I'm so shocked I have 77 reviews. Thank you all sooooooooooo much. My little sister has 4 chapters and only 26 reviews.

This chapter isn't the last one. I want to make another chapter focusing onRoll and what's going on during this chapter. That'swhy you won't see her right now.There's been a really cute idea that popped into my head that I want to write, but I'm not sure if I should.

This chapter includes a couple of OCs. This chapter will mention a television show called Yu Yu Hakusho and almost all it's characters. That part is seperate from the whole story, and if you don't watch the show, you can skip it.

I'm was able to finish this chapter because of a snowday. I hope you all like it.

* * *

I blame you.

You blame me.

We fight.

We forgive and forget.

This system is like clockwork.

* * *

**RIIIING RIIIING RIIIING**

"Maylu, could you get that?" Her mother asked.

Sure mom," Maylu replied. She sighed as she had to put the bookmark in the book she was reading. The bookmark was a small, white feather Maylu had found on her windowsill earlier that day.

When Maylu picked up the phone, the face of Mrs. Hikari appeared.

"Good afternoon Maylu, may I please speak with Sakura?" Mrs. H requested, refering to Maylu's mother.

"No problem. Mom, the phone is for you,"Maylu called into the kitchen from the living room.

"Got it," Sakura's voice called out.

After Maylu hung up, she hurried to the large, comfy couch she had been reading on. Of course, she wasn't able to read her book. Do you want to know why? It was because of her new kitten. Orthello, the supposedly calm, sweet, and obedient cat. Noneout of three was VERY bad. Orthello was playing with the white feather, while the book lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, next to the couch legs.

_You've got to be kidding me._ Maylu thought. _First, I got into a large argument with Lan a week ago and we're still not talking, then my early birthday present is the cat from a bad, bad place, and to top it all of, I stay up till 2:30 A.M. to watch the Yu Yu Hakusho movie that wasn't licenced by Funimation and had diffferent voice actors for everyone. Orthie was sleeping quietly while I read, but the second I get up, he becomes the demon kitten from hell. Why is it, whenever I'm fighting with Lan, my life sucks?_

It was true. Whenever Maylu and Lan weren't talking, something was missing. A spark, or a sense of normalty, or a feeling that they had depended on since they were young.

Of course, neither would admit this even under torture, so they had to wait until someone was willing to apologize.

Which, was usually a very, very long time.

* * *

A few weeks passed, Lan and Maylu had stopped fighting. Lan apologized again. He usually does. It was now Maylu's birthday party. It was a sleepover with a few of her girlfriends.

* * *

The Sakari household resembled a warzone. Pillows and blankets were thrown all over the living room. Chairs and tables were moved around so they wouldn't get in the way. Well, most of them were, except one girl decided to swing a wooden chair in the air in warning. There were two groups on either side of the room and one in the middle on a couch that was too heavy to be moved.

One group was holding a flag with two chibi boys, a red hear and a raven haired one. The other group held a flag with an orange haired boy along with a boy with jetblackhair slicked with hairgel. One group had three girls in it, while the other had two.

You might be curious about what these girls were fighting about. They were fighting about which Yu Yu Hakusho characters were cuter.

The flags may have only had two people/demons on them, but each group had a list of people they called.

Group One contained Shuko, Renee, and a tall brown haired and eyed girl named Amanda. This group held the rights to Hiei, Kurama, Botan, Mukuro, Koenma, Jin, Touya, Genkai, Raizen, Sensui,and Youger Togoro.

Group Two's supporters were Yai and a short black haired girl with chocalate brown eyes. Her name was Ciarra. This group called Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kayko, Yukina, Ogre, Chu, Shishi, Shizuru, Yomi, Puu, and Elder Togoro.

At the beginning, the girls only fought abou Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwa, and Kurama. This probably would have stayed the same except if the two girls on the couch would have shut their mouths. Mary and Julia, the girl swinging the chair, liked making trouble. They would have been in on it too, except they weren't big fans of Yu Yu Hakusho.

This was a very silly and stupid subject to talk about, and the largre amounts of soda and pizza coud have affected the better jugement of the girls.

"How can they keep going on? It's three in the morning," Mary asked, yawning.

"It's the thrill of the fight. They want to make the other group admit they were wrong. Maybe I should help." Julia replied, grabbing a chair and going to the outnumbered Yusuke/Kuwa group.

"Everyone take a piece of this!" Julia screamed oiut, swinging the chair.

Unfortunatly, she let the chair go and it hit Maylu squarely in the head. After the chair hit Maylu, it hit Amanda.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Maylu screamed.

* * *

"Maylu, could you get off me?" Yai asked.

"Huh? What?" Maylu asked.

"You fell asleep during the movie, and you just fell on Yai. Are you okay?" Shuko worriedly asked Maylu.

"Shuko, don't worry, I'm fine. I just had this wierd dream."

"What was it about"

"I had the wierdest dream I ever had. We were in my house and fighting about which Yu Yu Hakusho character was cuter. My dream didn't even make sense. I was hit on the head with a chair, too. That's how I woke up."

"Can you get off me?" Yai asked

"Oh, sorry Yai," Maylu said.

"Was the dream wierder than the House one? Yai asked after Maylu got off her.

"What House dream?" Shuko asked.

"One dream I had was about the cast of House. Cameron became a blonde bimbo, Chase became some guy on American Idol, Foreman looked exactly like Chase did. They could have been twins. And then I realized they were on the Justice League tower. I saw Hawkgirl and this cute boy with black hair. Next, the whole tower was starting to fall apart. Then the Justice League theme song played."

"I'd rather not here what else happened," Renee finally spoke.

"Good, because that's the end of my dream." Maylu said.

**I had the House dream. Not the YYH one. Of course, after this fic, it will be coming up.**

"Why don't we play a game? Truth or Dare anyone?" Yai suggetsed.

"No!"

"Yes,"

"I guess,"

"Maylu, why not?" Yai asked.

"Umm, I don't feel like it?"

"Why not, are you afraid that you'll tell us something you don't want anyone to know about?" Renee said.

"No..."

"Good, then let's start the game." Yai stated.

* * *

"So, Maylu, truth or dare?" Shuko asked

"Truth."

"Who do you like?"

"I'm not answering that question."

"Then you have to take a dare."

"What dare?" Maylu asked.

"We dare you to go tell Lan who you like." Renee said, a smile on her face.

"I'll take truth."

"Well, who do you like?"

"Come on Maylu," Yai said.

"UmmmLan," Maylu told everyone in a rush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Shuko told her.

"Lan," Maylu said, in a smaller, clearer voice.

The other three girls started to wear three large grins and shouts of I knew it could be heard.

* * *

"Bye everyone. See you soon." Maylu said as everyone was leaving.

"Never come back or mention that night," She mutered under her breath.

* * *

"Hey, Maylu, do you want your present or not." Lan shouted when her saw her walking home from school.

"Huh? Oh yeah, what did you get me?" Maylu asked excitedly.

"Guess,"

"Oh, come on."

"Nope, guess. We'll make a game out of it. If you can get it right in under 20 guesses, I'll give you your present and a surprise." Lan said.

"Okay. Let's see, did you get me a battlechip?"

"Nope."

"A hat?"

"Do you honestly think I'd buy you another one? I got you one for Christmas." Lan replied.

This game kept going on with Maylu guessing about stuffed animals and CDs to DVDs too. She finally got to guess 19.

"Is it a book?" Maylu asked as the two friends arived at their houses.

"Yup," Lan said with a grin. "You got it right. I'll go get it."

Lan returned a minute later with a small, brightly wraped present. Maylu eargerly opened the present. It was The One I Love by Clamp.

"Lan, I've been looking all over for this book. How did you find it?" Maylu asked while giving Lan a hug.

"I was in the book store and I saw it. I remembered you wanted it." Lan told Maylu. _There is no way in hell I'm going to tell her how many book stores I had to look in to find the book._ He thought.

"Thanks again. You don't have to give me that other surprise. This was more than enough." Maylu said, lettinggo of Lan.

"No, you still gte that surprise. Now close your eyes."

"Okay."

Maylu closed her eyes. After she did that, she felt a peck on her cheek. She immediatly snapped her eyes open.

"Well, I've got to go now, bye," Lan said running to his house.

"Lan," Maylu called out, "Thanks for the surprise. It was the best one I ever got." Maylu said blushing.

"No problem," Lan told her, also blushing. "I'll see you later."

'Tomorrow at 7'o clock sound good to you?" Maylu asked, stilll blushing.

"Sure," Lan said, smiling.

"Just don't be late," Maylu called out before entering her house.

"I won't be." He whispered before entering his house.

* * *

That was not how I expected this chapter. It was very random and wierd and I pretty sure I'm going to be flamed because of this chapter. I hope you all liked it somewhat and please review.

_Coming eventually from ClampLover Studios. CL has Writers Block so it might take a while._

_1. Sayonara Bye Bye- A Pokemon fic based on the LeafGreen/Fire Red games. I'd like to have it out by March._

_2. I've started making another Megaman fic. I hope to have it up by March as well. _

_3. I had started the Yai/Chaud Widower chapter, but I deleted it so I could work on the New MM fic._

_4. Another fic I want to make is A fic for Lan's and Megaman's thoughts for each chapter in this one. I'd like to thank Angelz9 for giving me the idea. The first chapter of it will be dedicated to you._

**Well, that's it, just for the record, this fic has words, 2045.I'm so proud. I remember thinking how hard it world be to write a 1000 word fic without the comments about my reviews, but this chapter was easy. Till next time.**

**ClampLover**


	13. Wonderful

**Wonderful:** I have no idea where this came from, but for some reason, after finding out Lan and Maylu end up together, I find it wrong.

I had started working on this a little before the preivous summer started. I was thinking I might make this a really lond one-shot, but I wanted to get it out of the way. I have a few Megaman fic ideas left, and then I think I'm going to move on to something else. Now, I'll do my customary,I'm sorry for abandoning this site fore so long and for not letting everyone know I was alive, and I'm very, very sorry I present you with this, blob.

This was the first time I ever included the pairing at the very end, and now I feel numb. The following pairings are either mentioned or explored in full detail; LanMaylu, LanJasmine, LanChaud, YaiChaud, LaikaPride

Disclaimer: Capcom, not moi, owns Megaman.

**This fic is dedicated firstly and mostly to all the loyal friends, readers, and reviewers I've gotten through my Megaman stories. I'm greatful for eveything you guys have done, even if you've just read my stories. The other person this story is dedicated to is Ohohen, who has a b-day this month, I think and has for a long time, been included in the groups mentioned above. Happy b-day Ohohen.**

* * *

**_Red_ **

It wasn't supposed to end the way it did. But things happened; the future changed. You lost the at the game you were good at as a child. How sad, how horrible, how predicted.

You were never supposed to win.

It all started years ago. Back then, he didn't have time to look at either of you as anything more than friends. He had a world to save, with only the help of a blue netnavi regarded as one of the best. Then things happened. Slur, Duo, World Three, Grave, Regal...it all went away, leaving a group of "heroes" to move on with their lives, grow up, and become something else to the world.

You looked forward to change.

You became teenagers and the brown haired net-op you devoted your attentions to started to look up from the battle screens and competions for more than just a few seconds. And you fell deeper in love with those lovely brown orbs.

You thought you had a chance.

Not once did it occur to you to remember the blue haired, medic in training from Choina. You never kept in contact with her, and you never even heard the faint whisper of her name from time to time. You forgot the competition.

You silly, silly girl.

How did it begin again? Ah, now you can recall, the surprise visit to find a medical herb. What _fun_ that had been. You saw the look in his eye, the one you wanted thrown your way, directed at her. You lost as she stepped off that plane and into your rightful position.

You never were one to secede quietly.

She lived far away, you quietly argued to yourself during those warm, summer nights. The relationship could never last, you convinced yourself. Love of a teenager couldn't be that strong, you quietly reassured yourself.

Could you have been more off the mark?

Slowly, that broken and bitter heart of yours patched itself together. Despite any relationship you had, with a boyfriend or just an aquaintance, he always came first though. The ever loyal best human friend, that was you. Looking back on that, you feel slightly sorry for the worry Jasmine must have had.

Image your surprise when you lost the brown haired homework hater to the black and white haired businessman,er, boy.

And it turned out everything wasn't wonderful.

* * *

**_Blue_ **

You remember meeting a cocky, yet loveable boy away from the mountains of your beloved homeland. You were in his territory, and hers, to a certain degree. He interested you, as much as a twelve year old boy could intrest a twelve year old girl at the time.

So young, so naive.

He even saved your Medi's life, while rescuing you from kidnappers. He even did this despite not knowing you for long. To say you were amazed would have been a gross understatement.

So your pledged your loyalty and love to this boy, not realizing there was a pretty, red haired girl by his side.

Of course, said boy was dense and didn't realize your hints of affections. However, you stood firm in your decision to stand by him. Somehow, the battles ended, the dust settled, and your unholy trio came out of the events alive.

Whatever doesn't kill us can only make us stronger.

So with a heavy heart, you returned to Choina with Medi. You worked hard at becoming a pharmacist, not a medic as she thought you were, and sucedded. You still had much to learn, but you were on the right road.

So, on this right road came trips to DenTech.

You had settled with emails and the occasional phone call. And you loathed the physical and emotional contact she recieved day after day.

Life just wasn't fair.

But you had your days in the sun, or, more appropriatly hours. For, whenever he came, she followed. And it killed you to look at them, see the connection built by years of mutual pain, sadness, happiness, and life.

And so, you shrunk back into the abyss of darkness, determined not to break, not to shatter, and not to crack. You wouldn't show lines on your face, like she did.

Alas, once again, things weren't ment to go your way.

The distance eased and soothed the nerves of your heart and you wished you could apologize for the owrry you caused the redhead who was with him through thick and thin. Maybe one day, you would get the chance.

Then, the news came. You didn't lose him to the pretty red haired girl, you lost him to the blue eyed boy, the boy who wished he coul flee from the pressure and business associates, armed with possibly, the strongest net-navi on the planet.

And everything wasn't wonderful.

* * *

**_Brown_**

Since the day you and your brother were born, you wanted to be something special. Fate twisted your lives; Hub would turn into Megaman and you would be the net-op behind him, sending him the support of battlechips, and being a faithful compainion...okay, you're not that much like Rush, and you two argued way, way too much to say that with a straight face.

You were partners, and together would turn out to be heroes, the best pair, only having competition from a two-toned haired prodigy that Yai lost her heart to and his Protoman.

However, every hero needs to realize there wasn't anything left to do but move on. And you decided to move on the the average life of netbattling, curry, school, netbattling, hanging with friends, netbattling, and the occasional piece of homework you couldn't get Mega or Maylu to help you with..

In your day and age, keeping in contact with everyone was easy, especially when Pride and Laika started a relationship. Hey, one less email to send.

Despite it all, despite having to grow up, despite having to move on, you remained blissfully unaware of the attention of two girls that fought over you. Whatever they think they sawm was just a mirage. You didn't see anything. You were to focused on blue eyes and an everlasting challenge.

So, you raced away from it all, to follow your biggest challenger, to follow the one you lost your heart to.

And everything was wonderful.

* * *

Wow, I finished something. I'm truly amazed and proud of myself. Now, i know I've made a loit of promisesd through the years, but I plan to keep this one. I will have at least one story out by November 28(Charlow's b-day) and it will be a Megaman story. It will either be a PrideLaika Widower chapter or a Lan centered story of how he has to leave heroing behind. 


End file.
